War of the hears
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Prince Roxas of the Brimstone Knights has his hands full and dose not have time for love. But when the King sends a raven haird girl to him with a messege and then the King is suddenly Kidnapped he sets out on a mission to find him,but will he find more?


Creator-Linkwolf lover863

Name-War of the hearts 1

Game-Kingdom Hearts 358 ½ Days

Pairing-Roxas&Xion

Rated-T

For-Swearing and other stuff

Romance and tragedy

Status- Second Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

**WAR OF THE HEARTS- CHAP ONE**

"Not now Axel…."

"C'mon! Roxas, you said you would!"

Roxas slammed his hands on his Cherry oak wood desk and stud up, his blue eyes burned with annoyance,

"AXEL! Were in the middle of war with the heartless! Leave me alone so I can get these papers done!" He yelled.

"Your getting on my last nerve!"

Axel stepped back from his frustrated friend.

"Calm down Rox!"

Roxas stared at Axel for a moment.

"I can't." He then sighed and sat back down.

Axel said nothing but looked at his friend with worry.

"This war…Why did it have to happen to us…" Roxas mumbled, slumping in his chair.

"It's clearly not are faults" Axel said leaning against one of Roxas's house walls.

Roxas shook his head.

"Why did the heartless have to side with them…"Roxas said with disgust as well as looking at his desk.

"Well, were not going side with them, You know how many of them I had to slaughter to help Kairi get out of her house today!"

Roxas laid back in his chair.

"Were the hell was Sora?"

Axel didn't answer as he looked off to the side.

There was a light knocking on Roxas's office door.

"Come in." Roxas said, righting on a piece of paper.

A second later a young girl about 17 years old with sparkling blonde hair stepped in.

"Namine, how nice of you to see me." Roxas said.

"Roxas, There's a girl here that say's the King is coming to see us…What should I tell her?" She said timidly, her eye's showed a trace of excitement

Roxas stud up fast as lightning

"THE KING!" He said in a gasp.

"Yes, the girl here say's the King has gotten the rumor that you are raising an army…"

"An army! Are you sure Namine?" Axel asked crossing his arms.

Roxas looked off to the side…

"Coming." Roxas mumbled getting up from his desk and walking out of his house with his friends behind him..

Roxas looked around the open area.

The land looked like a summer camp with cabins, fire pits and a forest all around.

_**THIS IS CAMP BRIMSTONE- Currently owned by Prince Roxas the third, and the Brimstone Knight's. **_

Roxas walked over to the flag pole in the middle of the camp.(It had of course the Kingdom Hearts symbol).

"She's over there-." Pointed Namine.

Roxas looked ahead of himself to see a girl with raven black hair and deep ocean blue eye's, not appearing to be more then 16 was talking to Roxas's Third Knight and half brother, Sora.

"Hello there." Roxas said standing behind the girl.

He saw the girl flinch and turn around.

"In the name of the Kingdom! You scared me…" She said putting a hand over her heart.

Roxas had a straight face on…

"I bet I did…I bet I did…" The 18 year old Prince mumbled.

Sora made a coughing noise and every body looked at him.

"Um…Roxas, this is Xion the King's personal Guard…"

Roxas suddenly heard a gasp from Xion and the girl bowed down in honor.

"Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you Prince Roxas…" She said still bowing…

As she stud up strait again, Roxas scratched the back of his head and asked-

"You know about me?"

"Quite a lot I do, King Micky has told me that you are next in line for the throne, to become King of **Byrne**."

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."

"So when's the King going to get here, Xion?" Axel said as he saw Roxas's 7TH Knight Luxord cross the camp.

"His highness should be here in a moment of minutes…"She replied to Axel.

Roxas looked at Xion with curiosity.

'Why is she talking so funny?' He thought when he suddenly heard a loud scream and every body looked to the forest, Right in front of it, they could see two people fighting over something. "Luxord you basterd! Give me that back or-."

"Or what Demyx! This is mine, you sucky music player!"

Demyx, Roxas's ninth Knight gasped

"You're a horrible person!" Screamed Demyx.

Roxas walked up to them with Axel, Sora and Xion behind him.

"What the hell are you two fighting over!" He growled.

"That amateur card player stole my Sitar strings!" Demyx screamed again.

"Demyx! You're a god forsaken man, stop screaming like a little girl!" Roxas's snapped at him.

Demyx looked hurt.

"But…He took my Strings…"

"Did not! You left them sitting near the camp fire!" Defended Luxord.

"So you admit there mine!"

Roxas's eye twitched…It was day and night with these two!

"You guys are giving me gray hairs and im only 18!" Roxas yelled at them.

"But if I don't get my strings back ,I can't play my Sitar and if I can't play it I cant fight incase of an attack!" Demyx still pouted.

"Who In the Seven Kingdoms would attack us you dumbass!"

Xion leaned over to Axel and asked if this was what happened every day for them.

"Yeah, Luxord and Demyx came to the Brimstone Knights when they were only fourteen, Me and Sora came across the two of them in a fist fight after Luxord had ripped the head off of Demyx's monster bear…" Answered Axel who was now trying to hold back Roxas…

Xion was about to ask what a monster bear was when she heard Roxas's screaming.

"Let me go Axel! Im going to smack there heads to ether! Then maybe they'll listen to there superior."

Xion let out a small laugh.

"You guys are like a big family instead of a big Kingdom." She said.

"And there's more of us." Axel said, pushing Roxas into the dirt.

Xion gasped and was instantly at Roxas's side.

"Prince Roxas!" She said helping Roxas get up from his face plant.

Axel walked forward to Luxord, who was holding Demyx's Sitar strings and Grabbed them right out of his hand.

"Hey!"

Axel then walked over to Demyx.

"Thanks Axel!" Demyx squealed holding out his hands.

Axel put his hand in Demyx's face and pushed him to the ground.

"You're a little girl in a mans body, you piece of shit!" Yelled Axel throwing the metal strings to the side.

As Roxas stud up he saw Demyx scramble away and Luxord on the ground laughing.

"Wow Axel, could you be any meaner?" Sora said with a smile as he watched Luxord get tackled my Axel.

"I thought that was rude and uncalled for." Xion cut in.

All eyes were on her.

"What?" She said feeling uneasy.

Suddenly three black portals popped up in front of them and out appeared a Giga Shadow and two Fire Plant's.

Shocked at first Roxas, had to dodge as the Fire plant Spit up a fire ball that almost hit him.

Roxas quickly summoned his Keyblade.

"Brimstone Knights! We've got heartless's in our territory and I think we know what's got to be done!" Said Roxas taking his stance.

"Yes!" Every one around Roxas said.

Xion watched as every one around her took a different stance and suddenly they had some kind of weapon in there hands.

Sora took out his Keyblade, which was bigger then Roxas's, but Xion could tell because of it's size it was slower.

Axel and Luxord had stopped fighting.

Xion watched as Axel. lifted his hand out in front of him, A moment later it was like black flames appeared under his hand and formed into a red and silver circle with spikes on it.

Xion looked a Luxord to see what he was going to do, but she only saw him looking through his pockets.

"Were are my cards!" He yelled.

A second later Luxord yelled.

"DEXYX! YOU TOOK MY CARDS, YOU WORTHLESS NOBODY!"

She watched him streak across the camp at light speed

Xion ducked as a fire ball came strait at her and she had to dodge the claws of the Giga Shadow…

Roxas took a giant leap at one of the Fire plant's and swinged down on his Keyblade, crushing it into tiny bits.

"That's one down!" He said smiling, then turned around to see Axel use his Chakrams (Axels Pyromaniac fire charm blades) to unbalance the Giga Shadow by smacking it in the head.

In a swift moment Sora cut the heartless in half, splattering black blood that turned into a bright pink heart that floated up to the sky.

"Nice job!" Xion clapped.

Roxas had finished off the other Fire Plant and was walking up to them.

"I could of taken those shrimps in my sleep!" He said proudly.

"Oh, really?" Axel said crossing his arms…

"Yeah I-." Roxas didn't get to finish his sentence as a girlish scream exploded from the other end of the camp.

Roxas, Xion, Axel and Sora could hear yelling and screams of bloody murder.

"Demyx! So help me if Roxas wasn't around you'd be SIX FEET UNDER BY NOW!"

"What I do wrong, you aggressive person.!"

There was a sound of metal striking metal and they could heard Luxord scream-

"YOU BLOODY MORON! YOU STOLL MY PLAYING CARDS!"

"You took my Sitar strings!"

"You idiots! DON'T TOUCH MY SWORDS!" Screamed some-one else.

Roxas suddenly took off running, followed by Axel and Sora.

Xion was to shocked by all the yelling that she didn't notice.

As Roxas came to the east side of Brimstone the first thing he saw was his fifth Knight Riku pinning down Luxord.

"Give me my sword back!" Riku yelled, his blue eyes burning with anger

"Riku! Please don't let him touch me!" Pleaded Demyx, who was huddled in a corner.

"IV'E HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Roxas suddenly roared, Getting every one to look at him.

"We have a guest here today and not to mention the KING is coming!"

Every one stared at Roxas with funny looks on there face's.

Roxas felt like bashing his head on a tree…

"I'll be right back…Axel im leaving this to you until the King comes." Roxas said running away…

Every one was silent until Riku punched Demyx in the face.

"MY PRICELESS FACE!"

Axel laughed as he watched his friends beat on each other.

"Man, do I love this place!" He said.

* * *

><p>So...um...First fic on KH 358 12 days...

Please tell me if i did good...

And don't be harsh...please...

PLEASE REVEIW! IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!


End file.
